The Moon's Fate
by Elizabeth-C-Weasley
Summary: When Moon gets captured by pirates, what will happen? Will Star get to her in time?


Note to ALL readers- All the characters are anthro(human) form. At first Moon wears a blue dress.

The water crashed over itself as a Lupe walked through the sand of Mystery Island. The sun was hardly showing over the sea's surface. Her purple tail billowing behind her from the ocean breeze, she walked, each time her paw hit the sand it sunk deeper and deeper with each step. OK, so this Lupe wasn't that normal. Purple Faerie wings were placed upon her back.

She frowned at each paw print she left deep in the sand. The Lupe finally sat down by the sea, tears streaming down her purple cheeks. "I should of saved him, why couldn't I save him...?" The petpet's screams of horror haunted her mind, as the vision of the spyder falling into the cavern below.

The sound of water splashing a side of a ship made her look up. A small ship was nearing the shore. The Lupe stood quickly at the sailing ship got closer, and in a couple of minutes the walking plank thumped on the sand. She started to back away slowly, but a pirate that had stepped of the plank first spotted her.

"Capture the Lupe. No one must know that we are here... Arrrrrr..." The Kyrii growled. Ten pirates were closing in on her, as she back away quickly. Finally she whipped around and ran. But a net flung over her.

-

I sat, watching Hannah the Usul dancing and singing about her last adventure. A blue cloak was wrapped tightly around me, the hood shadowing my face.

Slowly the pets in the pub left, but slowly. It had been 12 at night the last pet had left the building. All but a green Acara wearing a purple cloak, Hannah, and myself were left. I swiftly got up, and strolled over to the Usul. "Hannah..." I said, as the Usul lifted the heavy glass to her lips.

She followed her mug and said; "Hello, what is it?" setting down the glass, and raising a brow.

"I need your help." At this I saw the Acara tense up. I raised a hidden eyebrow. "Who are you...?" Hannah's voice sounded, and I looked back at her. I raised white paws and lowered my hood, showing her the face of a Christmas Zafara. "I am Star of Meridell."

Hannah's brow rose again, this time it lifted with her whole body. "And what is the problem?"

"King Skarl had told me who I should go to. You." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Whats the problem?" Hannah repeated.

"My sister was stolen, it was reported to Fyora, she told Skarl, so on so forth." I looked at Hannah with sadden eyes.

"Come," Hannah said, holding out a paw and turning to face the door. "We need to prepare before we depart." I nodded and she lead me out into the cold night...

"So," Masila grinned evilly over the rim of her mug. "Kanrik killed Gelam, so I shall kill his beloved Hannah at sea." she said as the bar keeper raised the last candle and blew it out.

-

Moon sat in the corner of the small area of the Pirate ship. Something rippled behind the glass. She caught her breath and graped a nearby chair. The door slowly opened and with all her might, she threw the chair.

The green Gelert dodged the wooden chair and shot at the Lupe and graped her wrists. "Let go of me!" Moon cried, struggling against his grip. He wouldn't let go. The Gelert wore an eye patch over his left eye, and a red striped shirt. Moon soon calmed down and the Gelert let go of her. He swiftly stood. "Put these on." He said in a quiet voice. "Then meet me out on deck, I have something fer ye."

Moon looked confused but did what she was told. She was soon dressed in an very old tan button up shirt, and tree bark brown pants that went down to her knees. She discarred the blue silk dress on the floor and opened the door of her sell. There she saw the gelert and the Kryii that had cried out earlier to capture her, playing a card game.

The Gelert looked up as the door clicked behind her. "Ahh... There ye are m'lady." Standing, and falling over as the the ship had almost flipped all the way over. He staggerd upward watched Moon get up as well. "Come over here." He ordered and spun on his heel and moved over to the other side of the ship.

Moon didn't move for a moment, and then followed stiffly. When she stopped behind her she saw he was opening a box with a lock on it. _Something stolen, no doubt..._ She thought. But as the gelert opened the dusty wooden box she saw the glint of swords. He started to shuffle through the old steel blades and pulled out one with jewels craved into it, and handed it to the Lupess. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked, tossing it into the air and graping it by the handle to look at the other side of it.

"So no one knows we captured ye..." The gelert sniffed and bended down to close the dusty box and to lock it.

"And, why did you capture me in the first place?" Moon snapped, glaring at the back of the Gelert's head.

He stiffened and said; "I can't tell ye that... Even if I'm first mate." The lock clicked and he looked around at her. "Come. The ca'tain is waiting." Watching something right over her shoulder. Moon looked over her right shoulder and saw the Kryii. Her head snapped back.

"I forgot to tell ye." The Gelert said as they walked toward the captain. "My name is Jack."

The lupess was looking at her feet, detreminly. "I'm Moon." She grunted. She flet Jack staring at her from over his shoulder. But then she ran right into him as he stopped. "Ca'tain Curtis!" Jack said loudy as Moon had jumped.

"Arrr... This ain't the army, Jacq..." The Kryii said. Moon still was looking, detreminly, anywhere but the Kryii.

"Well anyway, cap." She heard the Gelert gag on his words. "This here be Moon, a land lubber."

"Argh, pertty for one." He growled. At this she turned her head to glare at the captain. He wasn't there. She looked over at Jack. He pointed to the ground and Moon obeyed. She almost screamed out, laughing at the sight.

Okay, sure, he had an eye patch, a wooden leg, and a hook for a hand... But he was tiny! Hardly taller then up to her knees. "Arrr... What you be smirking at, lass?" The tiny captain said in a low voice.

"Oh, nothing." She said, in a high voice.


End file.
